Neural regeneration peptides (NRPs) are a class of peptides that have been shown to exhibit properties desirable for promoting neural function in mammals These functions include neural survival, neural proliferation, neuronal outgrowth, neural migration and neuronal differentiation. Several NRPs have been previously described, and include those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/225,838 and 10/976,699, PCT/US02/026782, PCT/US2004/036203, PCT/US2006017534 and PCT/US2006026994. Each of the above patent applications is expressly incorporated herein fully by reference as if individually so incorporated.